Heal
by LyssaOneiroi
Summary: Elianne of Whitethorn comes to the palace determined to be a healer and not just another noble lady, only everything, from Squire Alan of Pirate's Swoop to her own magic seems to be against her.
1. Chapter 1

464 HE

"My father is dead." The beautiful Lady Elianne of Whitethorn announced nervously as soon as Duke Baird had closed the door. The simple black dress she wore confirmed the simple fact.

His curiosity had been piqued when she had knocked on his door and requested a private meeting without appearing to have any serious injuries. Unfortunately, her comment didn't do much to enlighten him.

He sat in an armchair and faced her over his cluttered desk, examining at her pretty face.

She seemed uncomfortable with the attention; although he knew she must have many admirers in Court, though her blonde, fair complexion and blue eyes were not precisely fashionable at the moment, with the war in Scanra.

Lady Elianne bit her pink lower lip, free of the paint so many other noble ladies wore. She wouldn't meet his eyes, although Duke Baird couldn't imagine why. The Whitethorns were extremely conservative. His mouth twitched: perhaps she disapproved of him!

"If we could hurry this conversation." He said, gently after a long pause. "I should really get back to my patients."

She flinched like he'd struck her and stammered, "Of course, of course. How thoughtless of me just... Oh, I'm making such a mess of things!" Suddenly her big blue eyes darted up, full of anxiety and fear, then, almost immediately, they flew back to her lap as though she couldn't bear to look at him.

She took a deep breath and finally lifted her face, focusing on the book shelf behind him.

"I attended the City of Gods!" She blurted, desperately. "And I have a Masters in Healing, my teachers all said I was very gifted." Elianne half grimaced. "As well as Gifted." She tried to smile at her little joke.

Duke Baird frowned a little; from her behaviour he had rather expected her to ask him for a pregnancy charm or something, perhaps she still would, although he had never heard that sort of request prefaced by a resume of qualifications.

That last though triggered something.

"Are you asking me for a job?" He asked, surprised.

She blushed bright red and immediately, her eyes fell to her lap. Elianne of Whitethorn nodded and Duke Baird almost fainted in shock.

"Why?" He managed to blurt out. It was a fair question. The Whitethorns were an old family and as conservative as it was possible to get, he was amazed they'd even let a daughter of the family attend a City of Gods, let alone apply for a job.

"My father..." Elianne trailed off, looking almost as timid as a mouse. "He didn't want me to go to the City of Gods. I had to beg and plead before he'd even consider it and it was only after he extracted a promise that I would marry, immediately on finishing my education to a man of his choice, that I was allowed to go."

The Duke nodded, although it still sounded amazingly liberal for the crotchety old Lord of Whitethorn, who had publicly stated that women should be for decorative and reproductive purposes only.

It was only in deference to his age that Alanna hadn't challenged him on the spot.

Almost as though she had read his mind, Elianne smiled a little and commented, "He always spoilt me something rotten and I suppose it was hard to get out of the habit. Anyway, the City of Gods was like I'd always dreamed." Her eyes flicked up, shining with a quiet intensity. "Better, even. It was..." She sighed wistfully. "Wonderful. Then I came here." Her eyes sank back to her lap. "To look for a husband."

A little cynical smile touched her lips. "But..." She trailed off.

"Go on." Duke Baird encouraged her, intrigued.

"I didn't want one." She confessed all in one breath, then paused as though expecting him to scold her, when he didn't she peeked up at him, timid as a mouse.

The only emotion on his face was compassion.

"At the City of Gods..." It seemed hard for her to go on. "Everything was different. No-one cared that I was a Whitethorn, or a woman, they just cared if I could do my work, if I was clever enough and driven enough to succeed." This time a genuine smile lit up her beautiful face softly.

"And I was." She said quietly.

"Then, I came here." She continued. "And I was back to being a woman. A Whitethorn Lady. I hated it." She bit her lip again. "I was almost glad when father died. I was finally free."

A shadow crossed her face: guilt.

Here, at last, the Duke thought he could offer some help.

"A natural response." He said firmly, staring at her, the frail child brought out almost paternal feelings in him.

She shrugged a little, dashing a hand across her face.

"Anyway." Lady Elianne said, as she got herself back under control. "My father is gone and my mother is preoccupied with my six year old brother, the heir. I don't have to marry anymore."

While touching, Lady Elianne's story had hardly roused confidence in him in her ability.

"So you want to be a healer." He finished for her, gravely. She hesitated, and then seemed to grow a little.

"I am already a healer, Duke Baird." She said, almost defiantly. "I just want a job."

She hoped he would mistake the sudden doubt and fear in her eyes for more shyness. Truly her grades were brilliant but...

He smiled. "How old are you."

"Eighteen." She replied, calmer now.

"And you have studied healing?"

"Yes. I always got the top marks in my class. My exam results were the best they'd seen for almost a decade." She said this without boasting, although a quiet pride filled her voice.

"Have you had any practical experience?" He enquired.

She hesitated and swallowed.

"No."

Duke Baird regarded her silently for a moment; she squirmed in her seat.

"What was your chief interest as a student?" He enquired calmly.

"Mental illnesses." She brightened with the enthusiasm of a scholar, which, he supposed, she was. "And incurable diseases like Unicorn Fever. Of course, I had to study battle wounds and things." Even her natural reserve couldn't stop the disgust lacing that word.

She looked at him sheepishly. "I think it would be easier to make a list of the things I'm not interested in."

He smiled. "Why do you want to be a healer, Lady Elianne? Why don't you go back to the City of Gods and study more?"

She paused, and when she spoke it was with such controlled intensity it surprised him.

"People seem determined to hurt each other, with wars, bad sanitation and simply destroying each other's nerves. My father didn't have to die. A healer could have saved him." She looked down again. "I could have."

Duke Baird was impressed in spite of himself.

She added nervously. "Besides, I can study in my spare time, right?"

He chuckled. "If I give you a job, yes."

Elianne looked uncertain, then suddenly blurted out, "I don't need a salary, if you haven't a place. I could just help out and you wouldn't have to explain it to anyone or anything."

She looked desperate, and Baird, once again, couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"Slavery is illegal in Tortall." He reminded her gently.

She bit her lip and looked down.

He sighed.

"Why did you come to me, Lady Elianne?" The Duke asked finally. "If you're looking for special treatment-"

"Oh no! I just want to be treated like everyone else, your Grace!" Her eyes widened in alarm. "Please don't think I'm here to beg favours it's just... I don't really know of any other healers besides those in the Universities." She bit her lip. "I wasn't expecting to ever be able to work!"

"Well, Lady Elianne." He said, kindly. "Normally my assistant recruits nurses and healers as and when they are needed. I will do you one favour, though you say you ask for none, and go and replace him so he can come and listen to your suit."

The corner of his mouth quirked up at the look of absolute terror on her face. "Don't worry, young one, he doesn't bite."

Lady Elianne's face grew even more fearful and Duke Baird couldn't help a small chuckle as he left through the door attached to the infirmary.

Then his face grew a little more pensive as he recognised that his assistant would likely have much less sympathy for the rich, talented and beautiful noble than he did. Still, perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Mithros knew he always was a little too soft in such matters.

Baird approached his assistant and tapped him on the shoulder, just as he was about to cure a page of a cold. He turned round, brown eyes surprised and eyebrows pulling up his long, melancholy face.

Without a word the Duke took his place and gestured to the door of his office.

Besides, Osgar Longleigh needed to get rid of that chip on his shoulder when it came to the Nobility sooner or later.

He just hoped, for that girl's sake, that it was sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Osgar entered the room with not a little curiosity and was extremely startled to see the lovely Lady Elianne of Whitethorn sitting there.

One of the worst of the lot. Osgar thought, scornfully. Haughty, spoilt and proud as anything. He thought everyone in the palace must know who she was and tales of her pride and aloof behaviour were rife in the servants' hall.

"Is there a problem, my Lady?" He asked, tone rude, though words deferential.

"No sir." She said, quietly. "I came here to ask if you had a job for me."

She wouldn't look him in the face.

He blinked, surprised. "A job?" He said, unable to suppress a sneer.

She nodded, cheeks flaring red. He looked at her in disgust, it must really hurt her pride to ask, he thought, maybe her darling Da cut her off. Well I'll be damned if she can get easy money this way. Chit's too proud to even look me in the face!

"Well, I'm terribly sorry." He said, voice oozing with insincerity. "But we haven't got any places for healers at the moment-"

He'd just opened his mouth to send her packing from the room when something very surprising happened.

Elianne fell to the floor on her knees. "Oh please, sir! I am not afraid of work and I really can Heal. My teacher, at the City of Gods he-"

"Be quiet!" Osgar snapped, and the Court beauty fell silent, her big entreating eyes falling to the floor. "We have no need of you here!"

Her face sank in disappointment.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Osgar and he smiled spitefully. "We do, however." He said carefully. "Have an opening for a nurse."

Ha! Try that on for size, my lady! You'll be running out of here in a week!

Those blue eyes almost burst with hope. "Oh thank you, sir! You won't regret this!" She exclaimed.

"You will have to move closer to the infirmary. I'll show you where." He informed her. "So you can be called any time, day or night, with the bell."

_Like a servant, _he added inwardly.

"And," He said before she could reply. "You will be directly answerable to me."

Elianne jumped to her feet. "Oh thank you, sir. You don't know what this means to me!" She smiled; her face really was very beautiful Osgar reflected, lesser men than he had probably been drawn in by that smile.

"And we'll need to get you a nurses uniform." He said, eyeing her black dress, which, though simple, was made of very fine material.

Elianne nodded vigorously.

"And you may not use your Gift without my saying so." He scowled. "I don't need an amateur messing up my patients."

This time the nod was slower but it still came. He pursed his lips.

"You may go." Osgar dismissed her. "I will get a servant to show you your- No, wait." Another, excellent thought had occurred to him. "There is one more thing."

Here was where she would baulk, he thought.

"You are a nurse now, no better than any other servant, lower than any healer. We will therefore not refer to you by your title." He smirked. "We will call you Nurse or Elianne."

Elianne smiled warmly. "Thank you." She said seriously, finally meeting his eyes.

He frowned, disconcerted. "And you will speak to me with respect." He added quickly, not sure why she didn't protest. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She smiled again.

"Good, now leave." He ordered.

She complied immediately and he went back into the infirmary, after summoning a servant

"Well?" Duke Baird enquired.

He smiled. "I hired her."

"Oh?" Duke Baird's eyebrows raised and he looked at his assistant with approval. "She is a very impressive candidate."

Osgar shrugged. He hadn't seen anything impressive about her at all. The older Mage was obviously a little soft when it came to young ladies.

"So when is our new Healer to start work?" The Duke asked, working on the broken arm of a Knight.

"Today." Osgar smiled again. "But not as a Healer. A nurse."

Duke Baird swung around to stare at him. "A nurse?" He demanded. "And she agreed when her education, if not her birth, entitled her to better?"

Osgar scowled. "We don't need another Healer." Duke Baird privately disagreed, they were always overrun. "We do need a nurse. You needn't worry." Osgar added. "Our new nurse will report directly to me and I will see she is not wanting."

Duke Baird shuddered in sympathy for the poor girl but let the matter go. They would soon see who was right, who was objective.

And then, Duke Baird thought, as he turned back to the young man with the broken arm, then he'd see exactly what his assistant was made of.


	3. Chapter 3

Elianne couldn't stop herself from doing a little victory dance in the hall as soon as she'd left the Duke's quarters. Just think what her father would say!

Sure, she wasn't a healer yet, but maybe, if she worked hard and did as she was told...

Though not being able to use her Gift was hard. Still, the Healer, she hadn't caught his name, was ever so kind giving her this opportunity. Though she didn't rightly know exactly what nurses did…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a servant appearing. Elianne was struck dumb with shyness almost immediately.

Her eyes sought the floor.

Goddess help me, she thought desperately, how am I to be a healer if I can't even look a servant in the eye?

Thank goodness the Duke and the other Healer could see past it and see what a good Healer she'd be.

She sighed, yesterday had been the worst day of her short life. Today was without doubt the best!

"Here are your quarters, my Lady." The servant said shortly, leading her only a few steps down the hall.

Elianne nodded her thanks, though she didn't know if the servant saw.

"Is that all?" The servant demanded after a pause.

She nodded again and the servant left with a huff. Elianne lifted her head to gaze at the door to her new room. Excitement filled her stomach feeling like little dancing butterflies and she stepped forwards, her skirts swishing on the ground and pushed open the door.

Then her optimistic mood was sorely shaken. Her wardrobe was bigger than this room!

The bed, plain and tiny was pushed up against the left wall, the corner jutting slightly in front of the doorway. There was a little wash basin and a tiny little closet on the left wall and a small bookcase wedged in between the bed and closet at the far end.

What little light there was came from a small window just above the closet and there was barely enough floor space for one pace!

Good Goddess, what was she to do with her maid?

Elianne took a deep breath and told herself not to be pessimistic. She was sure the servants lived in similar conditions, and they managed quite well enough. As for her maid...

Elianne had a flash of inspiration. She could take her belongings home. It would be an extravagance to have two rooms and she hated to think what would happen to her lovely things if her usual palace rooms were given to someone else.

She nibbled her lower lip as she surveyed her new room once more. It was a little dreary, to be sure. Very plain and... Well, it was clean at least.

Besides, she couldn't give up now. Not after everyone had been so kind to her! Imagine how ungrateful the Healer – the assistant Royal Healer, she reminded herself – would think me if he could hear my thoughts now!

Nodding sharply, Elianne spun on her heel and raced to her old room, feeling the excitement well up in her again. She was going to be a Healer! A proper Healer!

If only it hadn't taken her father to die for it to happen.

Her maid wasn't in her room, thankfully, so Elianne didn't need to stutter out an explanation. Instead, she packed all her pretty dresses and things all in her trunks, as fast as she could and left a note on top of it all, explaining the situation to her maid and outlining her instructions.

For her new room, she took her most prized possessions: Her books. She laid them carefully in the smallest trunk she had, as well as her favourite party frock (just in case), a warm coat, a blanket, some soap and other toiletries, underwear, a nightdress and, just because she couldn't resist having something pretty in her rooms, the porcelain book ends shaped like fish, dancing up out of the water, so life-like she sometimes thought she saw them move.

Besides, she reasoned, if she ran out of room on her shelves, the bookends would be useful. She would have another shelf on top of the book case.

Elianne smiled blissfully and stooped to pick up the chest.

It didn't budge.

She sighed and picked it up with her Gift. She wouldn't be Healing today anyway.

Besides, it never drained her much.

The chest almost shot to the ceiling. She scowled and pushed it back into place, concentrating fiercely.

Thank goodness I'm not healing today! I'd try to mend a bone and end up fusing a joint! She thought, trying to suppress her excitement.

Almost skipping, Elianne hurried as fast as she could back to her new quarters to unpack. When she got there, she was surprised to find the Assistant Healer waiting for her.

He looked at her chest in disapproval. "Running after frivolities I see. I thought you would be dressed and ready to work by now, you can save decorating for your own time."

Elianne looked down, crestfallen, not an hour working and already she'd messed up.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She whispered, hardly able to squeeze the words out. Fancy putting her whims before other people's health, she scolded herself.

"Run and get a nurses' uniform, quickly!" The Healer snapped. Elianne nodded, mortified, and fled.

Her trunk fell to the floor with a thud as her cornflower blue magic evaporated.

She ran as fast as she could, before realising she had absolutely no clue where to get a nurses' uniform. She had never needed anything of the sort before.

Apart from the tailors who made fine dresses for the Ladies of the Court, she couldn't think-

Wait. One of the girls she'd met here had pointed out the Rider's quarters as they'd passed one day, coming back from a walk.

They had a tailor, she knew they did, and maybe their tailor would know where she could get a uniform.

With new purpose, Elianne changed direction and scurried towards the Rider's quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuri Taylor looked at the girl in utter bemusement. Her huge cornflower blue eyes were filled with almost painful hope... whenever the girl managed to get them to eye level.

Kuri wondered if it was some sort of coy act, certainly the girl was a Lady, and she understood that they often tried such things.

Still, the vulnerable waver in the girl's voice softened her a little and she didn't just send her away dismissively as she might otherwise have done.

"I don't stock nurses' uniforms." Kuri told her, not unkindly. "But they wear green dresses or shirts and breeches, and I certainly have green shirts and breeches, which will do for now."

"Thank you!" Elianne cried, restraining herself before she hugged the woman. She scrabbled for her purse that hang at her sash and pressed a few silver coins into Kuri's hands.

"That's alright, girl." Kuri laughed. "I already get my wages from the Riders." And so saying handed both the green clothes and the silver nobles back.

Elianne gave her a look of such gratitude as she ducked behind the screen, Kuri felt almost... touched.

Elianne stepped out a moment later, black dress neatly folded over her arm.

They both looked down at her feet. She was wearing black velvet slippers. Kuri handed her some boots tactfully and held her things while she pulled them on.

Noting the colour of mourning, Kuri also produced a black arm band, then stood and surveyed the result.

The clothes were baggy and worn but the colour suited Elianne and brought colour to her pale cheeks.

"Not a perfect fit, but it will have to do until you can get to the tailors." Kuri pursed her lips. "You also might want to do something with your hair. It's a bit fine for nurse work."

Elianne raised a hand to her pinned, curled and braided long blonde hair and nodded. "As soon as I have a spare moment." She said solemnly, before a smile broke onto her face again, she shook the K'miri's hand warmly.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and ran off with her old things and her new, if patched, clothes.

Kuri shook her head. Poor girl, she thought. More like a rabbit than a woman. Ha! Maybe Daine could do something with her!

"What took you so long?" Demanded Osgar as soon as Elianne got back. "And what is the matter with your clothes?"

Elianne curtseyed timidly.

"I'll have better ones tomorrow, sir." She promised quietly. "Now what should I do?"

Osgar scowled and pointed. "Must I tell you everything? Go and do your duties!"

Elainne wavered a moment. What did nurses do? She remembered one of her teachers talking about the importance of good nurses, but he hadn't stopped to explain. She opened her mouth to ask Osgar but he had already turned away and left her to it. She nodded sharply in determination.

She would be worthy of his trust in her.

There were three patients in the infirmary: Two boys of around eleven, one with a broken nose, the other with a broken hand and one young lady, perhaps one of the Queen's ladies, with a swollen ankle.

Osgar was treating the nose and Duke Baird was nowhere to be seen.

A nurse was like a junior Healer, right? So maybe she should deal with one of the two patients. She stepped towards the young lady, hands turning blue in anticipation, and then stopped. Hadn't the Assistant Healer told her not to use her Gift?

Well, what was she supposed to do then?

Then again, he had told her to commence nursing, and if nurses Healed people, then he had told her to use her Gift.

She wavered in indecision for a moment, until a low moan from the Lady hardened her. One of the first rules of being a Healer was never to allow someone to suffer if you could prevent it.

Elianne squared her shoulders and mutely knelt before the Lady and took her foot in her hand.

She explored with her magic, trying to dispel the nervousness creeping stealthily into her mind.

Elianne scowled, concentrated and made the foot glow blue.

No cracks in the bone that she could feel. Her magic probed deeper.

Just a sprain.

Still, she applied her Gift and immediately it healed.

Perfect. I knew I could do this.

She smiled, it felt so good to be a nurse, she thought.

The Lady giggled slightly. "That tickled!"

That made Osgar look up sharply. "What do you think you're doing, girl?" He demanded. "I told you not to use your Gift. Nurses tidy, they clean, they minister to the patient's needs. They do not Heal. This is not a profession for glory seeking!"

Elianne looked down.

"Oh." She said quietly and got to her feet. At least now she knew what her duties were, she reflected optimistically. She'd do them well and then the Assistant Healer would have no cause to be angry.

Osgar moved towards the Lady and picked up the foot Elianne had just deserted. It glowed bronze as he checked it.

The Lady scowled. "My foot feels fine." She snapped, pulling it away from him and slipping it back into her shoe.

Osgar's eyes followed her scornfully as she stalked out of the room. Nobles stick together, he thought.

The two Pages watched curiously as he stormed back over to them, reaching with glowing bronze hands menacingly. They gulped.

Elianne scurried around, looking for cleaning utensils. She found a scrub brush in a cupboard and a bucket with some soap, like the servants at home used. Now all she needed was water.

She hesitated, then grabbed the bucket and headed for the door. She could get some from the pump outside, or the baths if she was really desperate.

By the time she got back the infirmary was empty and Osgar stood, scowling.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. "Look at these sheets!" He exclaimed, pointing at the place the boy with the bloody nose had sat; there was a small stain.

"Sorry, sir." She whispered, putting the bucket down and reaching for the sheet of the bed. She pulled at it gently, a little puzzled when it did not budge. She pulled harder and almost jumped out of her skin as the whole mattress jumped up at her.

Osgar growled and grabbed the edge of the bed, unhooking the corner of the sheet and throwing it at her.

"You can do the floor when you're done with that." He told her and with that he stalked off to Duke Baird's office.

Elianne stared at the sheets in confusion, wondering exactly what she was supposed to do with them. Should she get new ones?

"I think you're supposed to clean them." A voice said, full of suppressed laughter, from behind her.

She whirled around.

There, watching her with sparkling hazel eyes, was a boy, perhaps the same age as she. He had blond hair touched with a little red and a cheeky kind of face, not helped by the slight layer of baby fat that had yet to disperse.

He had a fun face, if not a classically handsome one, though she could see some might think he was attractive.

She found him rather disconcerting, in fact. She wasn't used to such... Elianne couldn't describe it.

He was probably one of those silly Riders, she thought disapprovingly, always whacking each other with sticks, so violent and... Elianne let the thought trail off as a warm feeling began to fill the tips of her fingers. She shouldn't judge people so quickly, she admonished herself taking a deep breath.

Was he a Healer? She wondered. Then shook her head, thinking she must be going mad. Perhaps if I'd managed to look up at him for longer than five seconds I would have noticed he doesn't have the Gift. She scolded herself furiously, feeling her cheeks redden.

Remembering his earlier words, she regarded the sheet for a moment, turned and plunged it into the bucket of water.

How long must I leave it in there before it gets clean? She wondered.

A strangled laugh broke free of the man's mouth; she couldn't help a quick glance up. He was bright red too, though she couldn't help but think there was a slightly different cause.

"What?" She choked out, embarrassment only just beaten by confusion.

He just shook his head, shoulders shaking and crossed the room to kneel by the bucket. Confused, she dropped beside him.

"Look." He said, taking the scrub brush with his left hand. Something niggled at the back of Elaine's mind. "Although usually you need warm water and proper soap, the stain is not too bad so we can just use the bucket you so..."Another strangled laugh. "Thoughtfully provided."

And so saying, he showed her how to rub out the stain and rinse out the sheet, directing her with his right hand.

She smiled pleased with herself as she saw the red blood fade. "I'm a nurse." She announced proudly, forgetting he was there.

He laughed again. "So you are!" He lifted his right hand to scratch his face and winced.

Elianne looked at it in horror, the tingle in her brain pushing its way forwards.

"Oh! I should call the Healer, fancy helping me when... when- Oh it's probably broken!" She exclaimed and took the hand in hers to examine it - without her gift.

She felt like a coward but the Healer had said not to...

"It feels like the bone is broken in three places and bruising besides." Elianne said, glad she'd taken the first aid courses, though all her friends had thought her mad. "Why didn't you say something before?"

He shrugged, sheepishly. "Didn't hurt that much."

"Rubbish." She growled, almost forgetting herself and healing it right then and there. She bit her lip.

He sighed. "I hate Healings." He confessed. "They always make you lie down for ages and it's so boring. If I have to sleep afterwards I'd rather it was in my room." He scowled petulantly.

"How did it happen?" She asked, torn.

"Horse stepped on it." He said with a grin. Hmm, maybe he was a courier?

"On your hand?" She repeated, surprised. He just shrugged. "Well, don't tell anyone." She said, looking at the door to the office in dread.

Her hand glowed blue and she healed him as quickly as she could.

"Now, you'd better go and sleep." She instructed firmly, quite forgetting her shyness. "And have something to eat when you wake up or I won't ever do this again."

He grinned again and, rising to his feet, saluted. "Yes Ma'am!"

She giggled and watched as he marched out of the door.

Then, realising something, she scowled down at the now much faded pink stain. She still didn't know who he was.

She carried on scrubbing the material until it was nice and white again then pulled it out of the water, squeezing it so it didn't drip just as she saw the servants at home doing.

She smiled, proud of herself and ran it over, slowly, with her Gift to dry it, she didn't want it to catch fire.

A shudder wracked her shoulders at the thought.

Now what was she to do with it? Elianne thought for a moment, then decided to try and put it back on the bed.

Ten minutes later she was almost exhausted and the sheet still refused to go on the bed.

Every time she tried to tuck one corner in, like she had seen before, another corner popped off the bed behind her. It was maddening!

Finally, she thought she had got the idea. She lay, spread out on the bed, keeping each corner firmly in place and finally managed to hook the last corner onto the edge of the bed.

Rolling off the bed, she stood back and admired her crumpled, creased handiwork proudly.

"What are you doing standing around?" Osgar demanded from behind her. "I expected you to be scrubbing by now!"

Startled, Elianne scurried to do as he said, scrubbing as hard as she could and minding every instruction he gave her for the rest of the afternoon.

Sometimes she could watch him healing someone and envy him for being able to help people and sometimes she was too busy rushing around that she could hardly hear her own thoughts, never mind his diagnoses.

Eventually, it was time for dinner and Elianne's hands were rubbed raw. Her knees ached, her back hurt and she thought her new boots had scraped off all the skin of her heels.

But she felt useful.

"Right. You can go now." Osgar said grudgingly. "But I expect to see you at an hour past dawn sharp tomorrow. Go to dinner"

Elianne nodded eagerly, and scurried off to eat. Mithros, she was starving!


	5. Chapter 5

Elianne stumbled towards the Nobles' dining hall, feet throbbing. She pushed weakly at the door and headed single-mindedly to a table, beckoning to a rather surprised servant.

Just as she was sitting down, a huge hand crashed onto her shoulder. Elianne flinched and looked up, blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Commoners are not allowed in here." A tall, heavily built man informed her coldly.

"Cousin Ansil?" Elianne blinked, confused.

The man's jaw dropped open. "Elianne?" he gaped. "What on earth are you doing dressed like that?" he demanded fiercely, voice low. He needn't have bothered, everyone around them was very pointedly ignoring them.

Elianne gave a servant a pleading look and almost sighed in relief when he started walking over.

"Um, I- I... It was a dare I lost." she lied to Ansil lamely, too tired and hungry to explain.

"Ladies of your rank should not be engaging in stupid dares that make them look fools!" he spat furiously. "What would your family say if they could see you now?"

Elianne sighed.

Ansil didn't hear her and luckily the servant arrived before he could say anything further.

"The quickest thing you have today, please." Elianne smiled weakly at him. "And some water." Ansil huffed but left and let her eat in peace.

I really need to find where the servants eat, Elianne thought, even Ansil won't believe that two days in a row.

After bolting down a quick dinner and a dash to the royal tailors before they closed for the night, Elianne collapsed onto her bed, too tired to unpack, too tired to do anything but tug on her nightdress and fall asleep.

Only one thing bothered her. Everything hurt.

She was torn. On the one hand, if she healed her blistered hands and feet and aching knees, the skin wouldn't toughen and she would be in exactly the same plight tomorrow night but if she left it then she wouldn't be fit for anything in the morning.

Elianne sighed. She had no idea what she should do, a feeling that had cropped up more that day than any other day of her life.

Her teachers had always told her never to waste her Gift, but she needed to keep up… She looked at her soft, white hands. They would be quite ruined by all this work if she left them.

She stared at them a moment longer, curling her fingers into fists. _Vanity is not nice,_ she told herself firmly. _Useful hands are beautiful, not these weak things_. Besides, she never knew when Osgar would want her to use her Gift. It was a waste to heal herself.

The thought reminded her, she had to meditate. One of the teachers at the City of Gods had impressed that upon them. Thoroughly. Elianne would never forget those pictures of ruptured organs caused by excitable Healers.

No, she told her protesting limbs, this is not optional. She forced them into position and sank into herself, throwing everything from her mind with the ease of long practice.

She didn't have to be anything when she meditated, just Elianne. A small smile graced her lips as she became aware of the small well of bright blue magic inside her.

For a while, she just let it be a part of her, a cherished, wonderful part of her.

Eventually, her eyes opened and, content, she snuggled into bed and slept.

A few hours later a bell jolted her from sleep, and almost from bed!

Elianne looked around, terrified.

It didn't sound like the normal bell at all. It was higher and shriller.

She rolled out of bed and threw on her green clothes to go and see what the matter was.

The bell stopped as soon as she left her room.

It was dark in the hall but Elianne could see a candle burning in the Infirmary. More curious than scared now, she ran to see who was in there.

"There you are." Osgar scowled as he saw she'd arrived. "A patient just came in. Feverous. You take care of her until I get back." He stalked out.

Elianne peered at the woman on the bed. It was one of her old friends, the one who had pointed out the Rider barracks when they'd taken a walk together.

"You." The lady commanded imperiously. "Get me water."

Sweat stood out on her face.

Elianne nodded and hurried to obey. She carried the bucket to the Castle entrance, wincing as the handle dug into her blisters, before remembering it would be locked at this time of night.

Biting her lip indecisively, she turned around, wondering where to get water.

The Kitchens? Locked. Servants? Asleep. Wash bowl? No, she'd forgotten to fill it when she'd gone to bed.

Someone else's wash bowl? Possibly, but she didn't know anyone who would be prepared to-

Oh for Goddess' sake!

Squaring her shoulders with determination, she snuck towards the closest bedrooms she could remember.

Trying not to think of what her father would undoubtedly say if he found her behaving so improperly, she pressed her finger against the lock.

It glowed faintly blue.

Why had she listened to the other girls in the City of Gods when they'd taught her this spell?

Shaking her head, Elianne made herself invisible and crept into the room as quietly as she could.

A man lay on the bed, weapons on the wall behind him. Just her luck! She thought, to sneak into the room of a Knight, not just a normal courtier!

She shut the door behind her.

It closed with a faint click.

The man's eyes flew open and he was on his feet in a flash, with a sword for a wall. She stared in terror.

"Who's there?" He whispered hoarsely.

Elianne edged towards the water bowl.

"Who's there?" The Knight repeated harshly, features obscured in the dark. "Show yourself, Mage."

Her heart leapt in fear. Her hand jerked before she knew what was happening and his weapon flew backwards. She had meant it to fall from his hand, but his grip was too strong.

Still, it distracted him for a few precious seconds and that was all she needed.

She grabbed the water bowl and flew out of the room, not bothering to be stealthy this time. A moment after she had left, the Knight roared and raced for the door.

Elianne looked back and saw his face. I am so dead. She thought with a sinking heart.

Padraig haMinch was a friend of her father's but that would not stop him from using her bones as tooth picks. Elianne bet he could beat the Lioness herself in terms of temper.

Or maybe that was an exaggeration; she'd never met the Lioness so she couldn't be sure. All she knew was she really, really hoped Padraig did not know it was her.

She poured the wash basin contents into the bucket and left it propped up against a wall. Her hands shook as she worked.

When Elianne got back to the Infirmary the Lady was in a fitful sleep, but thankfully Osgar had not yet returned. She fetched a cloth and perched on the side of the Lady's bed and mopped her forehead with the water to keep her cool.

Her eyes were sore with too little sleep but her mind, running on adrenalin, was not tired at all.

By the time Osgar had come back with Duke Baird, the Lady was propped up and sipping water, with her hair tied back from her face to keep her cool and Elianne was keeping her forehead free of sweat and seeing to it she didn't fall asleep or drop the water until the Healers got there.

"Well done, Lady Elianne." Duke Baird said with a smile when he saw her. "I knew you'd fit right in."

Elianne glowed. All her hard work was finally paying off!

Osgar snorted. "As you can see, your Grace, it's just Red Sickness and I can heal it myself, but I thought I ought to tell you since it was one of the Nobility."

Baird nodded tiredly. "I trust you Osgar, you know you really don't need to get me up every time a Noble falls ill."

Osgar shrugged. "Just playing it safe."

"Right." Baird sighed. "I'm going back to bed then. You can tell me about it in the morning." He nodded. "Lady Elianne." Then turned to leave.

Immediately, Osgar crossed over to the Lady and pressed a hand gently to her forehead. Her symptoms disappeared almost instantly and Elianne had just enough time to catch the glass of water before she fell back, asleep.

"Watch her." Osgar commanded. "Make sure she doesn't have a relapse."

Elianne nodded and he left.

After a while she grew bored of watching the sleeping woman and decided to fetch a book from her room to read.

So there she sat until morning, periodically checking on the patient but mostly completely absorbed in her book.

Then, a loud noise startled her into dropping her book.

"I'm telling you a Mage was in my rooms last night!" The unmistakable voice of Padraig haMinch roared.

A quiet reply that could only belong to Duke Baird followed.

"I want you to find out who it was! Here is the object that was stolen." Was the loud reply. Elianne winced.

"Padraig, it seems like a harmless prank, just a young Mage having a bit of fun." Duke Baird protested. They rounded the corner and Elianne leapt to her feet just as their eyes fell on her.

"Lady Elianne?" They both said at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip. "The Assistant Healer bade me keep watch to make sure the patient did not worsen."

"Elianne, you are not a Healer, are you?" Padraig asked, eyes wide.

She shook her head dumbly. She wished...

He sighed in relief. That gave her the courage to speak.

"No, sir." She whispered. "I'm a nurse."

Elianne got to her feet in concern. Padraig was so red she was concerned he might be having some sort of seizure.

"You...You..." Padraig choked. Now he was more purple than red. "This is going too far!" He bellowed. "What would your father say if he could see you slaving away like a... a servant!"

Elianne paled, the sound made her want to cry. She hated people being angry with her! She hated noise! She felt her face begin to flush. The tips of her fingers felt hot…

"You just wait Elianne, I will write to your mother and then you'll-" Padraig towered over her, shaking with shock and rage.

No! Not again! She took a deep breath and counted to ten, hiding her fingers in her uniform. She felt the heat fade. Relief made her tremble.

"Oh Padraig, you wouldn't tell mother, would you?" She said weakly, still shaking. "She would be so upset and she really doesn't deserve it just after father..."

Elianne felt the beginnings of tears prick her eyes. She hated crying, but she always got a little weepy when she was tired or overwrought. She tried to blink the tears back, she _so_ hated crying in public.

Padraig lightened a few shades and looked a little ashamed.

He was quite gruff, easily six feet tall and heavily muscled and he sometimes forgot how intimidating he was. Or rather, he didn't forget he was intimidating, he simply forgot that not everyone could handle it.

Teaching the Pages had obviously made him unfit for the company of ladies, he thought gruffly.

"Oh, Elianne." He said helplessly. "Don't cry."

Duke Baird watched in fascination as this towering bear of a man practically crumbled.

"I'm sorry." Elianne hiccupped. "I c-can't s-stop!"

"It's alright!" Padraig gave in. "I won't tell your mother, but you have to tell me if you get treated badly."

Elianne sniffed and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Padraig." She smiled weakly, then, although she was already feeling guilty, said, "Why don't I look at this for you?" Before he could say a word she touched the wash basin and made it glow blue with her Gift.

Then shook her head, frowning. "I can't find anything." She handed the wash basin back, biting her lip and trying not to look at him.

He sighed, knowing he was beaten and left Duke Baird and the nurse to their work.

"Did you steal the wash basin?" Duke Baird asked, as soon as he was out of sight, green eyes twinkling.

Elianne blushed. "The patient needed water and I couldn't find any."

Duke Baird chuckled and crossed the room. There were beds lined up on both sides of the room with cupboards in between them. Elianne had only time to explore one or two of the cupboards yesterday.

The Duke opened the furthest cupboard on the left.

In it was a water pump.

Elianne groaned. All of that for nothing?

Baird laughed. "I'll be in my office, why don't you go and have a bath and some breakfast? I'll make your excuses to Osgar."

She curtseyed. "Thank you."

Elianne loved the royal baths but she decided it would probably be a better idea to visit the tailors first, then she would have lovely clean clothes.

Oh this day would be even better than yesterday!

Not ten minutes later, she was relaxing in the baths. Unfortunately, it couldn't be a long one; she could already feel her eyelids drooping.

Someone stepping out of the baths disturbed her and she opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened.

"Wait!" She cried, scrambling out of the bath. A young women, tall and well muscled waited patiently and turned to face her, hazel eyes calm.

"I'm not being beaten." The woman assured her calmly before she could say anything. "I was jousting yesterday with Sir Raoul of Goldenlake."

Elianne's eyes widened once more. This was Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan! A hero!

Immediately, her eyes dropped and she could feel her face redden. She was talking to Keladry of Mindelan! Goddess, what would her father say!

Still, she squared her shoulders, even if she was a hero Lady Keladry still had bruises. Huge, massive bruises that must make every moment a misery.

And Healers, even if they were just nurses, didn't let people suffer.

She looked up with steely eyes, I am a Healer. She thought firmly.

Without a word, Elianne thrust one glowing hand onto the Lady Knight's skin and made a quick sign to make the Healing of the bruises go even faster.

Then she sped off, as fast as her legs could carry her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope you enjoyed your little holiday." Osgar said sourly when she returned. "Now it's back to work."

And work she did, all day, with brief nibbles of cheese and bread for lunch.

Elianne was right; her hands were absolute agony all day. She sighed and winced, still refusing to heal them and wondering if this was the right course of action after all.

It was in the lull between patients that he appeared again.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Healer." The man with the blond-red hair and hazel eyes was back again with his cheeky grin.

"Nurse." Elianne corrected absently as she aired out the pillows.

"Squire Alan." Osgar appeared from Baird's office. "Is something the matter?"

Alan, his name was Alan. It meant 'rock' her brain supplied mildly.

He was also a Squire, another flare of annoyance swelled. Yet another set of people determined to fight and die for some stupid-

_Hmm, I really need more control over myself. I never let myself get this worked up at the City of Gods._

"No, Master Healer. I just came to see if your charming nurse had plans for her supper." Alan gave Osgar his most winning grin.

"You can ask her that in her own time." Osgar pronounced firmly.

Alan raised an eyebrow and looked round at the empty beds. "I am sorry, I didn't realise she was busy." He said sarcastically.

"She might not be but I am by far to stand around playing chaperone." Osgar growled back.

Elianne crossed to the water pump, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. Maybe she would try and scrape some mould off the lower corners of the walls, she thought. And Mithros knew the top corners needed dusting. She paused a little as she thought that, smiling secretly. She didn't sound much like a noble lady now!

"Well, it need not take long." Alan persisted. "Nurse, would you like to have dinner with my Knight Master and me, this evening?"

Elianne froze. Dinner? With him? And his _Knight Master_?

Before she knew what was happening, blood filled her cheeks and it felt like a hand had tightened over her throat.

_Do they make charms for this?_

Alan sniggered behind his hand.

Elianne managed a small, almost imperceptible nod, before her entire body froze with terror.

_I just agreed to a dinner party_. She thought faintly. _A dinner party. Please Gods let this be a joke._

"What's your name?" Alan asked gently.

This was too much for her. She dived into the cupboard on the pretext of looking for something and banged her hip on the tap.

Laughing softly, Alan left.

Elianne pressed one small hand to her burning face in wonder.

A warm pleasant feeling filled her stomach. Elianne wondered what it was.

"Nurse!" Osgar growled. Elianne straightened immediately, banging her head on the door of the cupboard.

"Yes, sir!" She cried, scrambling out. She'd work it out during meditation. Now was not the time for introspection.

"Never allow your boyfriends to interrupt your work again, do I make myself clear?" Osgar growled.

She nodded contritely, "Yes, sir."

_Boyfriend?_

"Good." Osgar gestured, "Back to work." He spun on his heel and went back to the office.

She had never worried more about what to wear to dinner in her life. There was the party frock, but whenever she'd seen Alan he had dressed simply.

The black dress was more appropriate anyway, besides Alan might be poor and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

No, Osgar had called him squire. He must be a noble.

Then maybe the party dress?

No, she was in mourning. The black dress was simple, and without a maid she couldn't do much with her hair, but it would have to do.

Suddenly, Elianne realised he hadn't told her where to meet him. Maybe it was a joke?

_Or maybe he told you while you dived into the cupboard like a drunken elephant_! A little voice said at the back of her mind.

She should probably go to the dining hall to meet him but... Oh Goddess.

Elianne's eyes widened. He thought she was a nurse, just a servant!

Squires didn't... what if... She'd heard stories about Squires, their behaviour was infamous with lower nobles and servants but... Elianne was a Whitethorn.

He didn't know that.

Servants didn't get asked to dinner, Ladies did. So maybe he hadn't asked her to go to dinner at all, maybe he had very different plans in mind...

Elianne fell onto the bed heavily, wondering what she ought to do. Suddenly her hands glowed bright blue.

_Just let him try it_. She thought viciously. _I'll reroute his urinal tract faster than he can say_... No, she couldn't do that. Healers didn't do things like that.

Elianne wondered if she had enough time for meditation before going. She couldn't possibly go into company with such... violent thoughts.

But it was too late to back out on the invitation now, Elianne decided firmly and, before she could change her mind, she stepped into the hall.

"There you are." Alan greeted her with a grin, in a vibrant green tunic that made his eyes look greener. "I was half afraid you wouldn't come."

Elianne flushed guiltily.

"Come on." He grabbed her by the elbow. "My rooms are this way."

Her eyes widened in horror. _He doesn't even know my name!_ She thought, indignant. _How am I supposed to get out of __**this**__? I knew I shouldn't have come._

"You'll like my Knight Master." He told her agreeably as they strolled down the corridor. "Maybe you've heard of him? Sir Raoul of Goldenlake."

Raoul of Goldenlake? Elianne almost stopped breathing. The man who had beaten Lady Keladry? The Knight that father had blamed for the ruin of Tortall and the deaths of his three brothers!

She couldn't suppress a squeak.

Alan frowned. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned.

She managed to nod.

"I-is anyone else going to be there?" She asked, terrified.

Alan chuckled. "Well, my mother threatened to turn up when Raoul told her I was bringing a Lady-friend to dinner, but I don't think you need to worry about her."

"Who is your mother?" She asked, thinking anything would be better than being trapped with Sir Raoul and his squire.

"Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop." Alan said mock-grandly.

This time Elianne almost fainted. She stumbled into Alan's shoulder. He steadied her with a frown.

"Are you sick?" Alan asked, touching her forehead. She could only shake her head in reply.

Her mind was still blabbering. _Sir Alanna! Father would kill me! He'll rise up and- and... No don't be foolish... Sir Alanna!_

Eventually all she could hear was internal screaming.

"Then you are..." She choked out. He replied with a smile and a small bow.

"Alan of Pirate's Swoop."

"Oh."

**A/N**

**Hi, I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far! Please leave reviews, I'd love to have any constructive criticism or hear what people think.**


End file.
